<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover by laydeeloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032160">Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laydeeloki/pseuds/laydeeloki'>laydeeloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), not really enemies more like mutually annoyed but hot for each other hotel neighbours, some french balcony romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laydeeloki/pseuds/laydeeloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you shut the fuck up? Gods, if we lived in the Middle Ages, you'd be stoned for whatever was coming out of your mouth and that guitar," a gruff and noticeably angry voice yelled. From the adjacent balcony nonetheless. </p><p>"GUITAR?!" an indignant Jaskier yelled back. "A brute with a voice like yours couldn't possibly be expected to appreciate my melodies! And it's a lute!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg - Relationship, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello friends! i was listening to taylor swift's 'lover' while writing this and so the chapters are named in it's honor. honestly i just wanted some aching but sweet summer romance between the idiots.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Would you shut the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>up? Gods, if we lived in the Middle Ages, you'd be stoned for whatever was coming out of your mouth and that guitar," a gruff and noticeably angry voice yelled. From the adjacent balcony nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>GUITAR?!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>an indignant Jaskier yelled back. "A brute with a voice like yours couldn't possibly be expected to appreciate my melodies! And it's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lute</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you are from that era? Who the fuck uses lutes anymore?" the stranger asked incredulously. Jaskier was prepared to tell him exactly where he could stuff his invalid musical opinions when the man emerged into the balcony. Jaskier caught his jaw from dropping just in time. The stranger's silver hair that appeared almost white against the French sun and angry yellow- no amber eyes assessed him. His arms were crossed against his chest, and it very well looked like he could break Jaskier and his lute without breaking a sweat. He shouldn't find that hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I liked your voice just then," the white-haired stranger muttered as he leaned against the neighbouring balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't singing," Jaskier replied, confused. Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No matter how good looking, and by the gods was he good looking, Jaskier could spend hours licking him really- anyways, no matter that, he had no right to insult Jaskier like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a free country I can sing where I want and play where I want," Jaskier retorted. "If you're so bothered, request a room change. Though I feel bad for whoever might be stuck with your unpleasant company."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger seethed and grunted a harsh "Fuck off" before disappearing back into his room. Jaskier huffed and stuck his chin out. Honestly, trust other English people to ruin his holiday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'The stranger was a rude arsehole who couldn't be expected to appreciate real music' he petulantly reminded himself. Pushing all memories of losing that</span>
  <em>
    <span> thrice godsdamned tournament</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of his mind, he gripped his lute hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll show you who the fuck uses a lute," he hissed and played one of his more obnoxious songs. His clear voice floated over the slight morning breeze as he sang about first love and teenage romance. Maybe he needed new material, but that wasn't the point. The point was he was set on annoying the rude stranger. He let the song wash over him as he closed his eyes and played, reminiscing all his flings at his first year in Oxenfurt. As he strummed the last chords, he realised just how silent the adjacent balcony was. Embarrassment washed over like a tide, as he thought of how he was playing to spite a man that probably left his room. As he cursed his stupidity under his breath, a knock resounded on his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking twice, he opened it to find the silver-haired stranger outside. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping this time. How the fuck did he get even more attractive up close? Before he could stammer a word out, the stranger let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Even his nose looked attractive. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's the deal. You play all you want. As </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you want, when I'm out," the stranger ground out. As if speaking more than five words to Jaskier took a herculean effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier frowned. "Your turn to fuck off, I think. I'm going to be out all afternoon and evening. Unless you're nocturnal, it's a stupid fucking deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And am I supposed to tolerate your </span>
  <em>
    <span>squawking</span>
  </em>
  <span> the entire time I am here then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S</span>
  <em>
    <span>quawking? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, you have gone too far-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I paid for this room. Not a bard to annoy me out of my-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly have you ever learnt manners? Who talks to strangers-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are unbearable. How the hell have you not been kick-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And to think I thought about licking you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sure this is some kind of- what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Arms and- what."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you just say," the stunned stranger asked. Jaskier couldn't do more than open and close his mouth as he fumbled for words to express his mortification. So he did the sensible thing and slammed the door in the stranger's face. A massive fist pounded at it, and Jaskier trembled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'll not play today morning anymore. I've got to go out anyways. Uh…see you around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bye,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he squeaked out as quickly as possible. There was a long silence, and only when he heard footsteps moving away from the door did he take a breath of relief. Fuck his stupid mouth, oh gods. There was no way this could get any worse. Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>i hope you guys liked that! i always appreciate kudos and comments. find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rasmallai/blog/rasmallai">tumblr</a> to send some prompts! mwah &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>